bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Quincy
is the eleventh episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki meet Uryū Ishida, a Quincy. Summary reveals that the incident at Don Kanonji's show was broadcast nationwide.]] At the principal's office in Karakura High School, a furious Kagine addresses Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends by inquiring as to whether they know what they have done before turning on a screen behind him, which displays the ruckus Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki caused at Don Kanonji's show the previous night, as he reveals that this incident was broadcast nationwide. Grabbing Ichigo by the collar, Kagine demands to know if he is aware of how much damage he has done to the school with the airing of this footage, tells Kagine that there is no reason for her to be here.]] However, Tatsuki Arisawa gets Kagine's attention and notes that she understands why Ichigo and Rukia were called in due to their actions on television before asserting that there is no reason for her and Orihime Inoue to be here too. When Kagine points out that they were both present during the incident, Tatsuki claims that they were there purely by coincidence and had nothing to do with the situation, leading an irritated Ichigo to note that Tatsuki is simply trying to save herself and Orihime from punishment as Tatsuki sticks her tongue out at him. for his lack of awareness.]] Tatsuki asserts that they are leaving and exits the room as Orihime bows and follows her, but when Keigo Asano attempts to leave as well, Kagine pulls him back by the back of the collar of his shirt and declares that he is equally guilty for not doing anything to stop Ichigo despite being present during the incident. When a bewildered Keigo wonders what the problem is with them having been on television, Kagine angrily lifts him up and asserts that he is here precisely because of this lack of awareness before declaring that he is flabbergasted by Keigo's ignorance. Suddenly, Rukia tears up and apologizes for being unable to stop Ichigo and his desire to be on television. .]] As Rukia tries to wipe away her tears and asserts that it is all her fault, a stunned Kagine drops Keigo and assures Rukia that he understands it is not her fault. While Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro Kojima, and Yasutora Sado make their way to the window, Rukia claims to not care what Kagine does to Ichigo so long as he spares her, only for Kagine to notice too late that Ichigo and his friends have escaped, leading to him yelling after them as they run away from the building. Promising that things will only get worse for the boys if they run away, Kagine turns around to discover that Rukia has also vanished and beseeches the principal to take action on them. The principal merely assures Kagine that he does not need to scold the students so severely just because they were on television, and as Misato Ochi stands next to him and grins, Kagine tearfully proclaims that he cannot believe the faculty would act like this. Shortly afterward, Ichigo and his friends walk through the campus as Keigo states that all is well which ends well before praising Rukia as the reason they got away. When Ichigo tells Keigo to not compliment Rukia because she tried to sell him out, Tatsuki points out how her act also allowed Ichigo to escape, prompting Rukia to slyly affirm that it was merely an act and that she would never dream of selling out Ichigo. When Rukia's Denreishinki starts beeping, she and Ichigo immediately grow serious as Rukia asks to speak with him before excusing them from the group and running off with Ichigo, leaving their friends to stand in surprised silence as Keigo wonders what that was about. Orihime wonders if Ichigo and Rukia are seeing each other, but Keigo assures her that Rukia would never fall for Ichigo like that as they begin walking away. However, while Keigo and Mizuiro disagree on how suspicious this behavior is, Sado stops in his tracks and looks up at the third story of the building next to them, where Uryū Ishida silently stares down at the group before walking away, prompting Sado to narrow his eyes. , but no Hollow.]] Soon afterward, upon arriving in an alleyway with a cowering fat Plus alongside Ichigo in his Shinigami form, Rukia checks her Denreishinki while Ichigo observes that there is no Hollow present and wonders what is going on. When Ichigo suggests that her Denreishinki may be broken, Rukia notes the strangeness of the absence of a Hollow despite them receiving a purification order for one. Addressing the fat Plus, Ichigo asks him if he happened to exterminate a Hollow, which the Plus assumes is the bug-like creature he saw earlier, prompting him to tearfully admit he was so scared that he thought he was going to soil himself as he lunges forward. Stopping the Plus by planting a foot on his face, an irritated Ichigo tells him to stay away and reiterates that he is asking him what happened, but Rukia tells him to wait and grabs the Plus by the collar before inquiring if someone saved him from the Hollow and what that person looked like. However, the Plus reveals that he had his eyes closed the whole time because he was scared and tries to lunge at Rukia too, only for an irritated Rukia to plant her foot in his face as well. As he notes that it is time to perform Konsō, Ichigo leans down to the Plus, who frantically wonders what Konsō is and why Ichigo is holding a big sword, before sending him to Soul Society. While a blue glow fills the alleyway, Uryū watches this event from a rooftop above them and sees a Jigokuchō flutter away. The next day, at Karakura High School, the students gather around a list of the highest test scores for the final exam of their first semester, where Tatsuki sees that Orihime has placed third and rubs her head while praising how consistently she does well on tests. When Michiru expresses surprise at Orihime being so smart, Tatsuki admits that she does not look the part as Chizuru Honshō cuddles Orihime and heaps praise on her as well. Looking closely at the list of scores, Keigo asserts that no one aside from the girls betrayed him and Mizuiro by getting into the top 50. However, Mizuiro directs Keigo's attention to Ichigo's name, which is in 23rd place, prompting a shocked Keigo to demand to know how Ichigo scored so high. When Ichigo bluntly states that he just studies at home because there is nothing else to do, Keigo reminds him that he always invites Ichigo to come hang out with him and realizes that this is what Ichigo was doing when he turned him down. Tearfully and dramatically declaring Ichigo to be a pervert and a nerd, Keigo dons a pair of thick glasses and tells Ichigo that he can have them, only for Ichigo to casually smash them on Keigo's face while refusing his offer as Mizuiro expresses surprise at Ichigo actually studying. Ichigo explains that school can be tough when one has orange hair like he does, leading Keigo to solemnly note that life really is full of different perspectives before donning a headband and telling Ichigo that he deserves it, only for Ichigo to cut it off his forehead with a pair of scissors while refusing once more. Declaring that he will never hang out with Ichigo again, Keigo tells Sado that he can still join them since he is not in the top 50, only for Sado to silently direct their attention near the top of the list, where his name is in 11th place. Completely shocked by this revelation, Keigo and Mizuiro run several feet down the hall, where Mizuiro curls up in the fetal position. Asserting that he never thought Ichigo and Sado were so evil, Keigo proclaims that he will never play with them again as he and Mizuiro run to the end of the hall, prompting Tatsuki to note that Ichigo made him cry again. Ichigo wonders how "evil" the student who ranked first must be by comparison and looks at the list, where he reads the top name as Ametatsu Ishida and expresses confusion at having never heard this name before. When Orihime corrects him by explaining that the name is actually Uryū Ishida, Ichigo asks her if she knows him, leading her to reveal that he is in their class, embarrassing Ichigo as Tatsuki notes that he is terrible with names and faces before pulling Orihime away. for not answering her calls.]] As he continues to look at the list, Ichigo wonders if there really is such a student in his class. Elsewhere in the school, Rukia stares at her Denreishinki while it calls the Urahara Shop before angrily realizing that he is not there. Placing the Denreishinki against a wall, Rukia berates Urahara for not answering when she calls him and always showing up when she does not need him as she contests his claim of being a businessman. After staring at the Denreishinki in silence for a few seconds, Rukia sighs and notes that she wanted him to take a look at it because she cannot tell if it is broken or not as she crouches down and taps the Denreishinki. Suddenly, the Denreishinki starts beeping again, prompting a shocked Rukia to pick it up and run off while mentally stating that she found him. Back at the exam listing, Keigo proposes that he and Ichigo go to a karaoke bar because it has an attractive hostess, only for Rukia to run up and pull Ichigo away by the hand while telling him to come with her for a minute, leaving a stunned Keigo to note that she is quite aggressive as Mizuiro admits that he thinks they really are seeing each other. Letting go of Ichigo's hand, Rukia informs him that she has received a Hollow purification order, prompting Ichigo to state that he hopes there really is one this time while continuing to run alongside her. .]] As he and Rukia continue to run down the hall, Ichigo accidentally bumps into Uryū on the way and apologizes to him before continuing to run off as Uryū brushes his shoulder and walks away. That night, Ichigo stands in the street in his Shinigami form and notes with irritation that there was still no Hollow even after all that effort. Dragging Ichigo's body over to him, Rukia tells him to shut up and get back in his body before inspecting her Denreishinki once more as Ichigo tells her to do something about her useless cell phone. While Ichigo lifts up his body and returns to it, Rukia demands to know if he is saying that this is her fault and reminds him that she merely relays the orders she receives. Standing up, Ichigo merely tells Rukia to hurry up and fix it, which she asserts is what she wants to do as well. Suddenly, Uryū asks them if they are breaking up, prompting Ichigo and Rukia to turn to face him in surprise, as he walks into view while wearing a white uniform. As Uryū greets them both by name, Ichigo demands to know who he is and how he knows their names, only for Uryū to reveal that he knows Ichigo can see Souls, to the shock of both him and Rukia, before noting that a new Hollow has appeared. A few seconds later, Rukia's Denreishinki begins beeping, prompting her to look at it and confirm that she just received a purification order for a new Hollow nearby. , '''Kojaku.]] When Ichigo asks Rukia what direction the Hollow is going to appear in, Uryū raises his arm and points down the street while asserting that it will appear over there before criticizing Ichigo for calling himself a Shinigami while not knowing such a basic thing, to his consternation. The cross on Uryū's wrist flares with blue Reishi and forms his Heilig Bogen, Kojaku, as Uryū generates and pulls back a Heilig Pfeil before releasing it, causing the Heilig Pfeil to arc across Karakura Town and pierce a Hollow's head right as it enters the Human World. As the Hollow disintegrates, Ichigo looks on in shock while Rukia realizes that the purification order has disappeared. Turning to face Uryū, Ichigo demands to know what he is, prompting Uryū to state his name before revealing that he is a Quincy who hates Shinigami, to Ichigo's confusion, and clarifying that he hates Ichigo specifically, shocking the latter. The next day, at Karakura High School, an irritated Ichigo walks through the halls while recalling Uryū's criticism of his Shinigami abilities. As he wonders why he had to be insulted like that by someone he just met, Ichigo vows to get Uryū the next time they meet, only to stop in his tracks as he tries to remember what Uryū said his name was. While Ichigo attempts to recall Uryū's first name, Orihime pops up behind him and comments on him mentioning Ishida again. Though Ichigo tries to deny this, Orihime guesses that he is referring to Uryū Ishida, which Ichigo enthusiastically confirms while striking a pose and telling Orihime that she is well-informed. Copying Ichigo's pose, Orihime denies this and explains that she is merely in the same handicrafts club as Uryū, which is why she knows his name, to Ichigo's shock. Shortly afterward, Orihime opens the door to their homeroom and points out Uryū to Ichigo, who peers through the opening at him. Affirming that Uryū is the one he was thinking of, Ichigo asks Orihime if he is really in the handicrafts club, which she confirms before pointing out Michiru, who is bringing a torn stuffed doll over to Uryū. As Ichigo notes the convenience of this turn of events, Orihime tells him to watch closely. Grabbing the stuffed doll out of Michiru's hands, Uryū throws it into the air and opens his sewing kit to withdraw a needle and thread before rapidly sewing shut the tear in the doll and biting off the thread. Upon having the repaired doll tossed back to her, Michiru gratefully thanks Uryū, only for him to coldly assert that it was no big deal. With a deflated Michiru apologizing, Orihime notes that Uryū would be a nice guy if he did not say such things as Ichigo observes that he is a weird guy and begins to walk away, only to stop when Orihime inquires if something happened between him and Uryū. Assuring her that it was something minor and is not a big deal, Ichigo continues walking away as Orihime sadly accepts that he is not telling her the full story. Later that day, as Uryū walks up a set of stairs somewhere in Karakura Town, he stops at the top and asks Ichigo if he plans on following him all the way home. Stepping into view, Ichigo asks him when he first noticed, prompting Uryū to reveal that he has known ever since Ichigo and Orihime watched him through the door. As Ichigo sarcastically congratulates him on this, Uryū notes that Ichigo's Reiatsu is constantly leaking out and that even a monkey would be able to detect him, to Ichigo's consternation. ' to prove his spiritual prowess.]] Uryū asserts that Ichigo lacks the ability to detect those with high Reiatsu and uses the fact that he had never noticed Uryū before today as proof of this. Though Ichigo tries to excuse this as him being terrible at remembering faces, Uryū clarifies that this is not what he is referring to and explains that he knew Ichigo had unusually high Reiatsu from when he first entered school and that he became a Shinigami in the middle of May, shocking Ichigo, before revealing that he also knows Rukia is a Shinigami herself. Suddenly, several of 'Reiraku' spring up around Uryū, leading a surprised Ichigo to identify them as Uryū explains that they are the compression and manifestation of Reiatsu in the atmosphere. and Ururu Tsumugiya play ''janken.]] Moving down to Ichigo with Hirenkyaku, Uryū grabs a red Reiraku in front of him and identifies it as Ichigo's before detailing how the Reiraku of Shinigami are colored differently from those of normal Souls. As he lets go of the Reiraku, which disperses and fades, Uryū challenges Ichigo to a duel so he can demonstrate who is stronger between the two of them and how Shinigami are not necessary in this world. Meanwhile, outside the Urahara Shop, Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya play janken. When Jinta hits rock and Ururu hits scissors, Jinta points to the side while telling Ururu to look over there, but Ururu keeps looking downward. Jinta and Ururu play janken again, and when Jinta hits rock and Ururu hits paper, she points upward while telling Jinta to look up, which he does instinctively. As a shocked Jinta keeps looking up, Ururu cheerfully tells him that it is his turn to sweep, but Jinta emphatically declares that he has not lost yet and that they are playing for best two out of three. When Ururu asserts that he never said this, Jinta begins grinding his fists against her temples at high speeds while pushing for a rematch, only for Tessai Tsukabishi to suddenly hold him high in the air by the collar of his shirt and calmly ask him what he is doing, prompting Jinta to frantically claim that he is not doing anything. in the behind.]] Suddenly, Rukia appears and kicks Tessai in the behind, only to quickly leap back and kneel down to clutch her aching foot as an unfazed Tessai turns around and asks her what business she has here today. After Rukia asks him if Urahara is here today, Tessai lets her inside, where Urahara greets her and inquires what he can do for her before being knocked flat on his back when Rukia hits him in the face with her Denreishinki. Criticizing Urahara's welcoming words, Rukia explains that she has come in person because he has not answered any of her calls, prompting Urahara to sit up and apologize for not taking her previous calls due to his team being very busy lately as he rubs his chin. As he walks in behind Rukia, Jinta asks her what happened to Ichigo and asserts that it is best for him to stay away because he does not like him, to Urahara's embarrassment, while Rukia reveals that she needs to ask Urahara something. Back on the stairs, Ichigo confirms that Uryū wants to duel him, and the two stare each other down for several seconds before Ichigo declares that such a thing would be ridiculous. When Uryū expresses confusion, Ichigo questions why he would have to do such a stupid thing and claims that whatever grudge Uryū holds against Shinigami has nothing to do with him. Though Uryū wonders if he is afraid, Ichigo refuses to fall for such goading. to Rukia.]] However, as Ichigo states that it would be no contest regardless and begins to walk away, Uryū recounts how he is just a Substitute Shinigami who received his powers from Rukia and thus cannot life a finger without her permission, causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks and demand to know what he just said. Back at the Urahara Shop, as Tessai sets down some tea, Urahara notes that he has not heard the Quincy mentioned in a long time, with Tessai observing that it is almost nostalgic because they have not heard it in almost 200 years. When Rukia asks him what the term means, Urahara explains that they were a tribe scattered throughout the world which specialized in destroying Hollows. Urahara reveals that the Quincy were rendered extinct 200 years ago, to Rukia's surprise, and details how Humans with powers like Ichigo's sensed the existence of Hollows and began training to fight against them, which is how the tribe was formed. Noting that their mission was the destruction of Hollows just like that of the Shinigami, Urahara states that the two groups differed on whether or not Hollows should be killed, as Shinigami purify Hollows and send them to Soul Society with their Zanpakutō while the Quincy sought to completely kill them, and admits that it was an understandable reaction with how Hollows got to enjoy the peace of Soul Society despite killing friends and family. Explaining that this is why the Quincy always killed Hollows because they believed that they were avenging their loved ones, Urahara reveals that this belief is why they were destroyed. Back at the stairs, Ichigo decides to accept Uryū's challenge and takes Kon out of his bag. As Kon demands to know why Ichigo stuffed him in his bag despite it being under Rukia's orders, Ichigo tells him that they are changing places, to Kon's horror, and fishes his Gikongan out of the doll's mouth. After wiping the Gikongan on his shirt, Ichigo swallows it and exits his body in his Shinigami form, where he tells Kon to watch him as he defeats Uryū, prompting Kon to run out of the way with his bag while Ichigo tells Uryū to hurry up and explain the rules of this duel. Next Episode Preview Rukia introduces herself as the prettiest girl in Bleach and states that she would like to read some letters she has received for "Rukia's Q&A Corner" today. As she reads a letter from someone named Momoko in the Nakano District who wants to know what the secret to her beauty is, Ichigo cuts in and angrily proclaims that this is not the place for that, prompting Rukia to claim that she is waiting for more letters before fleeing. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami Techniques: * Quincy Techniques: * Spirit Weapons: * Navigation Category:Episodes